


Say Yes

by MissMonsters2



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Anya ain't here to let Lexa hurt Clarke ya'll, CEO!Lexa, Clarke and Raven are the ultimate bros, Clarke is just a saint in this with a messed up past, Clexa Endgame, Drama, F/F, Humor, Jealous Lexa, Just so much feelings, Literally lots of crying, No offense but Costia is an asshole, Pining, Protective Lexa, Romance, You know who else is an asshole? Abby, everyone is pining for someone, omg lexa stop breaking her heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2018-10-29 00:59:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10843170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMonsters2/pseuds/MissMonsters2
Summary: "Who says yes to a stranger's proposal when the person asking is clearly drunk?!""Well, who proposes to a stranger when the person they're asking is clearly drunk?!"Or...Lexa is the charming yet ruthless owner of Woods Corporation. She has money, fame, success, and everything else anyone could want. But for the love ofGod, she can’t get her long-time girlfriend Costia to marry her. After being stood up one too many times and a drunken night at the bar, she finds herself married to a stranger, Clarke.





	1. Chapter 1

“Are you sure you’ve got everything?”

Clarke nodded for what felt like the billionth time.

“Yes, for the last time Raven, we’ve gone over the checklist like twenty times.”

The other girl just shrugged.

“Hey, don’t blame me if you forget the condoms on your magical trip. Also, who the fuck makes the girl bring the condoms.”

Clarke sighed dramatically. She knew that Raven didn’t particularly like her boyfriend, but the girl never failed to make it known.

“I’m just saying, Clarke. I think you should forget about the fuck head and just take me on this trip.”

“Raven,” Clarke warned.

Clarke had been dating Finn for about a year. He was really sweet, but for some reason, Raven detested the man. Said something about just looking like a shithead. Clarke really liked Finn though. It’s honestly been so long since she had a stable relationship. Finn was gentle and understanding with her, he knew her.

She knew he was getting agitated because they haven’t been spending time together lately. Although Clarke didn’t officially work, she often did volunteer work at the local hospital. She had purchased the tickets to a vacation resort in the Bahamas with her own money in hopes of getting close with Finn again.

She thought back to a month ago when Finn got upset with her.

_“Clarke, can you take that patient into room 15?”_

_She nodded, helping the young girl into the wheelchair and pushed her along, making small talk. She finished prepping the girl for the doctor before leaving the room. She was about to grab another patient when her phone started ringing. She looked at the caller ID and immediately picked up._

_“Finn?”_

_“Where are you?”_

_“I’m still at the hospital,” Clarke said as she went into the break room._

_“The hospital?” Finn almost snapped._ _“Do you know how late it is? You’re not even getting paid for this!”_

_Clarke frowned._

_“Alright, don't get so angry. I tried calling you, but it just kept going to voicemail. I didn’t know what you were doing.”_

_She could practically hear Finn on the other side groaning._

_“Leave a voicemail then! I was so worried. You’ve been spending so much time at the hospital lately, I hardly get to see you anymore.”_

_Clarke sighed as she poured herself a hot coffee, bringing it to her lips._ _“I’m sorry, don’t be so mad please.”_

_Finn snorted on the other line._

_“Whatever, you must clearly love the hospital way more than me. You don’t even get paid but you’re always there anyways.”_

_“Finn—”_

_“It’s okay, later Clarke.”_

_The line went dead before Clarke had a chance to say anything. She exhaled frustratingly as she felt tears well up in her eyes._

_God, she was such a mess._

“Clarke.”

She snapped out her daydream.

Raven was standing before her with a half-smile on her face.

“Alright, fine. Just make sure you text me if anything happens and when you’re there. I’ll fucking kill Finn if he pulls anything.”

Clarke chuckled and nodded. Clarke looked around their moderate house. Clarke and Raven had been living together since they met each other at Polis University first year and although both had the money to live on their own now, they just _didn’t._

“Alright,” Raven sighed as she picked up Clarke’s suitcase.

“C’mon, I’ll take you to the airport.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\----

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“C’mon! Just push it! You’re almost there!”

Her lungs were burning, legs were on fire, and her feet felt heavy. But this was going to a good day and that alone made her push herself until the end.

She heard a beep as she crossed over the finish line.

“Nice! This probably your best time yet, Lexa.”

She heaved as Lincoln handed her a towel and bottled water. She took a generous gulp as she used the towel to dab at her face.

“Is the thing I asked you to do ready?” She said after a moment, walking out the gym.

Lincoln grinned at her as the hot sun in the Bahamas met them.

“Yes, I have the hotel staffed prepped for your romantic two day, one night proposal.”

He handed her a velvet dark blue box and Lexa held a small grin as she took it and opened it. Inside revealed a small silver diamond encrusted band. It was simple, yet cost more than a liver.

Lincoln smiled at his boss and long-time friend as she admired the thing.

“I don’t think anyone is as passionate and romantic as you. I’m sure Costia will fall for all of it.”

Lexa let her eyes drift over to him before looking back at the ring with a unsure smile.

“Let's just hope Cos will be happy.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\----

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Raven sighed as she pulled up into the parking lot of the airport. She got out of the car and pulled the suitcase of the trunk.

“What kind of moron doesn’t even go with his girlfriend to the airport together,” she grumbled quietly to herself.

They walked in and she helped Clarke check-in when Finn found them.

“Hey, babe!” He yelled as he ran up and kissed her on the lips. They pulled back and Finn looked at Raven with a forced smile.

“Raven,” he greeted.

 _“Fuckhead,”_ she mumbled under her breath.

“Sorry?”

“ _Finn_ ,” she said louder. She turned away from him and looked at Clarke.

“Don’t forget to text me.” She reminded, pulling the blonde into a fierce hug that was equally returned.

“I won’t.”

When they pulled back, Raven merely looked at Finn with an unimpressed raised eyebrow, letting him know that if he pulled anything funny during that trip, Raven would send his body parts into space.

It wasn’t long until Raven left and the couple boarded the plane for their flight. They filled it with small talk but Finn eventually fell asleep leaving Clarke to her own device. She woke Finn when she felt the plane descend.

“Damn, it’s really hot here.”

Clarke nodded, but enjoyed the warm light on her skin. They hauled a cab that took them straight to the hotel resort. It was beautiful. She had booked them at the Sandals Emerald Bay in the Exumas. Sure it was pricier, but she knew Finn would appreciate it.

Finn pulled her into an embrace.

“Thanks for this, baby. It means a lot that you paid for this whole trip. You know you didn’t have to.”

Clarke just returned his embrace and shrugged.

“It’s my fault we’ve been so distant lately.”

Finn just rubbed her back.

“Let’s forget about that and just enjoy our trip, okay?”

Clarke smiled.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\----

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

In New York, a beautiful dark-haired girl with curls was in a cab, looking at an envelop with a key card in it.

She smiled wistfully as she thought back to the audition she had two days ago.

_Finishing her last line, she held a pause before she bowed to the claps of the few people in the room._

_Her manger ran up to her._

_“My god, that was amazing! You had the director in tears honestly. No one will play Lilianna better than you.”_

_Costia gave her manager a half-smile, disappointed to hear that._

_“My goal is to be the Artisia, the star of this movie, not to be second rate.”_

_Her manager scoffed._

_“Well, the director did have his eyes on you the entire time. You might actually be his first choice for Artisia.”_

_Costia’s gaze drifted over to the director who smiled at her before looking down at his papers._

_“Here, Miss Woods sent you a letter and flowers.”_

_Her attention was grabbed back by the letter being placed in her hands. She opened it and found a neatly folded thick white paper scrawled in Lexa’s nice writing._

 

 

 

> Costia,
> 
> _Even though I am not there, I know you were amazing._
> 
> _I've arranged for a celebration when you're ready._
> 
> _No matter what the results are, you are the main lead in my life._
> 
> _\- Lexa_

 

_Costia smiled as she folded the paper when the director came up onto the stage to greet her._

_“Costia, your performance is amazing. I have the contract ready. This is your last chance, please reconsider Lilianna.”_

_Gazing into the distance, Costia gave a soft chuckle as she caressed the letter in her hand._

_“I’m sorry, but as I’ve told you many times, I won’t sign the contract unless I can play Artisia.”_

_Her manager spoke immediately after hearing the response._

_“Costia, think about this more carefully. This could be your first actual on-screen movie. Being in one of Landon’s movies is every actresses dream. It’s only an one year contract, this could be your entry way in.”_

_“Costia,” the director started again._

_“Play Lilianna, and if it’s a big hit, I’ll consider casting you as the main for my next movie.”_

_Costia looked down. “If I can’t be Artisia,”_

_She looked up at the director, “then I’m not signing.”_

_She gave them a half-hearted smile._

_“Rather than continue to play supporting roles, I might as well stay by my girlfriend’s side and be the main lead in her life.”_

_With that, Costia grabbed the flowers out of her manager’s hands._

_“Thank you again for the opportunity.”_

_She walked off the stage and out of the room._

She pulled the key card out of the envelope, looking at it with a smile of disappointed.

“I worked so hard, and I still didn’t get the main lead.” She said to herself.

“Costia Greene, maybe it’s a sign you should just stay by Lexa’s side.”

The cab pulled up to the airport and Costia smiled at him.

“Thanks, how much do I owe you?”

“$50.”

As she was pulling out the cash, her cellphone went off. She smiled apologetically at the driver.

“Sorry,” She said as she passed him a $50.

She looked at the caller ID, smiling immediately when she saw who it was.

“Hello?”

She could almost see Lexa’s smile on the other end.

_“Miss Costia Greene, you have stood me up nineteen times in our past three years together. You wouldn’t go for twenty, would you?”_

Costia grinned.

“I just paid the cab driver, so that would be a waste if I decided to stand you up now, wouldn’t it?”

_“You’re at the airport already?”_

She hummed.

_“I'm sorry you didn't get the role. But if you hurry your incredibly fit body over, I can console you much better.”_

Costia laughed, “Someone's not feeling patient today.”

_“While I believe Europe is missing out on you, I cannot say the same for myself. Please hurry, plans do happen better when you're here.”_

Costia laughed.

“You're mother would not give us her blessing, you know.”

She heard Lexa snort.

_“Yes, but as we've discussed I will not let us interfere with our affairs, nor would I ask you to give up your aspirations either.”_

Costia smiled, letting out another laugh.

“Okay, sweet talker. I’ll meet you tonight at the patio then.”

_“Please do, Miss Greene.”_

She snorted, saying her farewell before hanging the phone up. The cab driver helped her pull her suitcase out the trunk and she thanked him once more before heading into the airport.

She was about to check in when her phone rang off again.

“Hello?”

_“Costia! It’s me, my god do I have some good news for you. Landon caved and Artisia! The role is yours! Listen, this is going to be your big break!”_

Shock filled her system as she listen.

“I’m…”

_“Costia, listen you have to be on the plane to Croatia at four pm, okay? Be on that flight!”_

“Isn't Europe next week?”

_"It was, but because of the sudden role change, we have to be there now to start doing scenes and work out all the other details."_

"I..."

She looked at her plane ticket to the Bahamas.

_“Costia, where are you? Are you listening?”_

“This is the last call for Flight 41 gate C for the Bahamas.”

She heard the intercom, but she also heard what her manager said.

“Yeah, I’m listening. I’ll be there.”

 _“Great! I’ll meet you there, see you.”_   With that, the line was dead and Costia looked at the plane ticket one last time.

_‘Sorry Lexa, you’ll understand this time too, won’t you?’_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\----

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“No, the lights should hang up here. It’ll blind us too much if you put it like that.” Lexa ordered. The man nodded, taking down the lights and set it up all over.

“Lexa!”

She turned her head over to see Lincoln jogging towards her.

“Is everything okay?” He asked as he caught up in front of her. She nodded her head, wringing the front of her shirt discreetly.

“Yeah, just last minute check ups. Don’t forget, I’m going to spend tonight alone with Costia, and then tomorrow I’ll bring her here.”

Lincoln nodded as he smirked at her.

“You look nervous.”

“I’m not nervous!” Lexa snapped immediately back.

Lincoln nodded as if he agreed with her.

“I’m not!” Lexa said again.

Lincoln laughed as he patted her on the shoulder.

“Relax, she’ll be so happy to see you. So happy you might even have se— _oof!_ ”

Lexa almost screamed, but opted for elbowing him in the gut.

“I’m still your boss!”

Lincoln hunched over holding the area she assaulted him in but still had the audacity to smile at her.

“Just make sure everything is perfect!” She huffed as she walked off.

There was no reason to be nervous. Costia would show. She was already on the plane.

She already paid the cab driver.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\----

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Finn dropped their suitcases in their hotel room, taking a look around before walking towards the window.

“Damn, it’s a nice room. Look at the view, Clarke!”

Clarke smiled at him as she walked over to him, letting him wrap his arms around her.

“It is beautiful,” she agreed.

“Come on, let’s freshen up and take a look around the hotel.”

With that, they separated with Clarke opening her suitcases to put on a strapless ocean blue with a floral print sundress that reached her mid thighs. Her long blonde hair fell to their natural waves around her shoulder and down her back as she clipped her bangs up.

They were enjoying their time touring around the hotel, grabbing lunch together, and sitting by the pool with drinks in their hands.

Clarke felt like she did in their first few months of dating and it was total bliss. She was about to turn to Finn and ask if he wanted to go play tennis with her when a staff member bumped harshly into his co-worker behind the bar and the man suddenly crashed to the ground, knocking a bunch of trays down and shattering a bunch of glasses with him.

It alerted Clarke immediately as she shot up and ran over to the man who hit his co-worker and was freaking out. Clarke pushed through the crowd and hopped over the counter, careful the shards on the ground.

“It’s okay, I’m a doctor.” Clarke reassured the man who was scared out of his mind. It wasn’t technically a lie…

She looked down to the man who collapsed and began to check his pulse and held her finger over his nose and mouth.

He wasn’t breathing. She began to feel for his ribs, but his body felt bloated.

“The air in his lungs is escaping into his chest.” She explained to the man who didn’t seem to really process what she was saying. She stood up and looked around the counter, taking the clean paring knife they hadn’t used and a bottle of vodka from the shelf.

She went back down to the fallen man, asking everyone to give her some space. She began to feel his ribs again, stopping when she felt the spot between the two ribs.

She pulled the pourer out of the vodka bottle and splashed some of it onto the area. Holding the knife, she felt her hands begin to shake a little.

 _‘Fuck.’_ God, it was happening to her again.

She willed herself to keep her hand still, still enough to make the small incision. When it was just right, she immediately put the pourer over the hole and heard everyone around her sigh in relief when the man suddenly released all the air in him and then started to breathe again.

Everyone cheered and clapped for her as she gave them a small smile.

“Clarke!” She heard a call from the crowd. She looked up and saw Finn standing around the crowd. She turned to the man and told him to hold the pourer in place for her and asked someone else to call an ambulance.

She got up, tiptoeing around the shards of glass as she made her way back out to Finn.

“Shit, are you okay?” Finn asked immediately. She nodded, feeling a little shaky.

“Yeah, it was just…sudden.”

Finn nodded as he turned to the man on the ground, more personnel staff now there to clear the area out.

“Looks like he’s in good hands, do you want to go back to our room and relax a little bit before dinner?”

Clarke was about to nod when she felt someone tap her shoulder.

“Hi,” said a tall and burly man in a suit with his nametag saying Bronte.

“I am the manager of this hotel. I just wanted to come by and say thank you so much for saving that man’s life. Please allow us to give you free compliments to anything you like during your stay.”

His accent was thick, but Clarke felt his offer to be sincere. She thanked him with a smile and Finn shook Bronte’s hand. They were about to leave again when Bronte spoke up again.

“I hope you don’t mind, but I was wondering if you were able to do us another favour, we would compensate you for it, of course.”

Finn raised his eyebrow, not liking where the conversation was heading.

“We are unexpectedly short tonight for our first-aid staff. We have a couple people in the hotel currently who need attention immediately. Some of them didn’t get travel medical insurance, but we do offer the services here. It won’t be long but if Miss Clarke would be willing to take a look at some of the guests, that would be extremely helpful.”

Clarke hesitated. A part of her wanted to help some of the guests, but she knew this trip was to spend time with Finn.

But…

“Finn…” She started to say. She heard Finn sigh and she looked over to the manager and nodded. He smiled widely at her and walked off to give the couple some space.

“Are you _serious_ , Clarke?” Finn said right off the bat.

She instantly felt guilty.

“Finn, it’s just for a couple hours, I’ll be back in time for dinner. You know I can’t just leave patients that might need some help.”

Finn sighed irritably but also in resignation as he lifted his hand to rub his face over.

“I guess, but what am I gonna do? I forgot my wallet back at home and spent my cash on our lunch and drinks this afternoon.”

Clarke pursed her lips.

 _‘It is my fault…’_ She thought.

“Alright, back in our hotel room is my wallet in my bag. You can borrow my credit card but don’t go too wild.”

Finn smiled sheepishly at her as he pulled her into a tight hug.

“Thanks, babe. I’m just gonna get a couple drinks or play some pool while you’re gone.”

Clarke smiled as he kissed her forehead.

“Alright, go save some lives.”

She laughed.

“Stop being dramatic.”

Finn just grinned and kissed her lips lightly.

Clarke turned back and walked over to the manager, who began to lead her away.

She hoped it really would be just a couple hours.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\----

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Lexa was pacing.

And she couldn’t stop.

There was just way too much energy and anxiousness built up inside her.

God, she was so excited to see Costia.

She was waiting at the patio at the back part of the hotel, the part she paid to have it secluded privately for Costia and her.

She gripped the box with the ring in it, sitting down at the table.

She grinned.

Costia would be here soon.

She was going to propose to Costia, spend the rest of her life with her. She would undoubtedly spoil her wife, attend every screening without a missing a beat, and most of all, Costia would stay by her.

No more being stood up, even if every time she understood.

“Three years to a lifetime,” she quietly said to herself.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\----

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was nine pm.

Lexa had been waiting for five hours.

Her fingers were starting to become rigid from gripping the velvet box too long.

It was dark.

The candles had melted down to the base.

She grit her teeth, her jaw becoming rigid as she forced herself to pull out her phone, dialling it.

_“Lexa? Why are you call—"_

“Lincoln, check the three pm flight from New York to here. Check if it was delayed. Text me as soon as you get the information.” Her tone was frosty and she didn’t even say bye before she ended the call.

She closed her eyes, breathing deeply.

There’s no way.

She said she was at the airport.

She said she wasn’t going to Europe.

_She said she paid the cab driver._

Costia wouldn’t—

Her phone vibrated. She whipped it forward, opening the text message from Lincoln.

_The flight went off without a hitch. Costia’s name didn’t check into the flight._

_I’m sorry, Lex._

The brunette wanted to slam her phone onto the ground. She wanted to scream.

She stood up abruptly, knocking her chair over in the process as she flipped the table over.

Costia really did go for twenty.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\----

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Just make sure you drink lots of fluids, it’s nothing serious. You’re just a little dehydrated. You should be all good for some fun in the sun tomorrow.”

The little girl beamed at her and Clarke laughed. She stood up, the parents thanking her as she was leaving. She waved it off and wished the family a good trip.

She looked at the list and sighed in relief.

That was the last guest.

She was supposed to be done hours ago. But then one guest popped up after another that weren’t on the list before and before she knew it, she was roped in looking at more patients than she could count.

She checked her watch.

_‘Fuck, it’s already ten? Finn’s gonna be so unhappy.’_

She sighed as she made her way back to her hotel room, thinking about how she was going to make it up to Finn.

She swiped her key card and opened the door, feeling the air condition blow onto her face.

The room was dark though and no sign of Finn anywhere in it. It was strange, but Clarke figured he might’ve been at the beach or bar, tired of waiting for her or something.

She left the hotel room, roaming around to see if she could find Finn. She checked in the bar but he wasn’t in there. She then checked the pool but found that it was empty except for a few rowdy university students still playing in it. She was about to give up as she walked over the ledge that separated the hotel from the beach. She rested her chin onto her hand as she looked out into the dark, feeling calm as she felt the breeze from the ocean.

She heard giggling beneath her.

“Stop it, that tickles!” It was a girl, young, perhaps one of the university students.

She rolled her eyes, smiling. She got up to walk away so she didn’t end up eavesdropping on the couple when she heard another voice.

“I can’t help that your body’s so smooth, babe.”

She recognized that voice, but that would be stupid, wouldn’t it?

Curiosity got the better of her as she leaned over the ledge, peering as far as she could.

Even in the dim lighting, she could instantly make out Finn because of his long hair.

She could make out Finn…his hands running over what she thinks is a brunette’s stomach, his hand dipping into the girl’s bikini bottom.

She was stunned.

Her hands frozen in place, face in shock with her mouth in a perfect ‘o’.

Her mind could barely process what was happening.

A moan jump-started her brain again. She pulled away from the ledge and as quietly as she could, turned and ran off.

She didn’t stop until she was standing outside the bar again. She lifted her hand to run through her hair.

_‘Did that just fucking actually happen?’_

She wanted to scream no, pretend that it didn’t happen but at the same time, she couldn’t un-see Finn’s hand disappearing into that girl’s bikini bottom.

She wanted to be angry. Angry that Finn would _fucking_ do this on their trip. She should’ve stormed down there and flipped his chair over, breaking his fingers.

But the more she tried to get angry, the sadder she got.

How could Finn _do_ that to her?

Yeah, maybe she shouldn’t have volunteered to look for the patients, maybe she shouldn’t have taken more than a couple hours, but did that warrant him cheating on her?

Was he always cheating on her?

She felt like she couldn’t think on. Dragging her feet into the bar, she sat in front of the bartender who recognized her probably from the manager.

At least she knew her drinks were going to be free.

“Bourbon, please…maybe just leave the bottle.” Her voice sounded hoarse.

Oh god, she prayed she wasn’t going to break down crying right now.

She heard a snort right next to her. She looked over and found a brunette, beautiful, but clearly been at the bar too long if the couple glasses she had were an indicator.

“That was my first drink here, although I didn’t ask for the whole bottle.” The girl said. Her voice was still smooth even if slurred slightly.

“Whatever happened to you must also suck.” The girl said as she sighed, bringing the current cup she hand to her lips, finishing it in one go.

Clarke didn’t say anything; she wouldn’t even know what to say.

She was way too sober for this.

So she didn’t say anything, only drinking from her own glass recklessly, enjoying the burn she felt as it went down.

When she finished the glass, she was going to pour herself another when a hand slammed in front of her, effectively getting her to set the bottle down.

She turned over and saw the women glaring at the bottle. She then watched as the woman waved the bartender over tapping her finger over one of the empty glasses and then watched the bartender nod and whip out some alcohol and magically turned it into a concoction.

The bartender set the orangey red drink in front of the woman who then in turn pushed it towards her.

“Nothing better than something a little sweet after a little burning.”

Clarke stared at the women, who by now had loosened the buttons on her blouse a little, her eyes hazy as she stared at her.

She picked up the drink and tipped some of it into her mouth, a semi-sweet flavour overtook her mouth. She set the drink back down, eyeing the woman once more before her.

The brunette seemed to waiting for Clarke to say something, but content if nothing was said.

“Not bad, stranger. Whatever happened to you must suck more if you’ve been here long enough to drink…seven drinks by yourself.”

The woman smirked.

“Well, I’m not alone anymore, am I?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\----

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Everything was blurry and dark.

Wait, scratch that.

It was just blurry.

She had her eyes closed.

How long have they been here?

Clarke couldn’t tell you, but the bartender hadn’t cut them off yet, so it couldn’t be that bad right?

“I can’t believe the nerve of that woman!” Clarke screeched.

The girl she had learned to be Lexa nodded excitedly.

“I know! I can’t believe I was stood up! For the twentieth time!”

Lexa began to laugh as if she heard a good joke, falling slightly forward from her seat. Clarke immediately reached out and caught the brunette. Lexa smiled as she pressed her face further into Clarke’s arms.

God, the woman smelled so _good_. She was so soft and her smile made Lexa’s inside twist.

Or was that the alcohol?

Lexa pulled back, trying to get herself up right again. She watched as Clarke who looked as equally as obliterated as her now, wistfully lay her chin into her hand sloppily.

“I can’t tell if it’s better to be stood up twenty times or to be cheated on.”

Lexa frowned. It was the first Clarke had said anything about why she was drinking at the bar alone. Lexa had happily let the alcohol loosen her tongue and spilt her feelings to a stranger like nobody’s business.

Before she could say anything, Clarke just swayed her face to look over at her and gave her a hollow smirk.

“Either way, it just shows how much they don’t consider our feelings.”

Lexa silently agreed.

“I wouldn’t have even looked at another girl if you were mine,” Lexa quietly said.

Clarke smiled as she was leaning closer unconsciously.

“I wouldn’t have stood you up. Not even once.” Clarke whispered back.

Hearing those words, Lexa felt something snap inside her, her stomach feeling warm, _she_ felt too warm. A damn broke; the gates flew open and all the feelings of being abandoned once again surfaced.

Without warning, Lexa surged her head forward until her lips collided with Clarke’s. Her lips moved eagerly against the blonde, sighing in relief when the other girl began to move in the same fervour. She placed her hand onto Clarke’s thigh, slowly sliding up before she pulled back from the kiss.

“Let’s get out of here,” Lexa said breathlessly.

Clarke nodded, standing up, although a bit wobbly. Like giggling schoolgirls, they held hands, Lexa leading them outside the door. They were whispering things to each other as they stumbled down the pathway back to Lexa’s hotel room.

 _‘Clarke, Clarke, Clarke, Clarke.’_ Was the only thing that was running through Lexa’s mind as she watched the blonde throw her head back and laugh so beautifully.

Clarke stopped walking, bringing the other girl to a halt with her. They stood facing each other and that was when Lexa noticed she was just a few inches taller. Her eyes fluttered as she felt Clarke run thumb over the knuckles of her hand. She brought that same hand up to her lips, pressing a gentle kiss on it.

“You’re amazing, Lexa.” Clarke slurred.

Lexa gave her a dopey smile, her hand moving from the girl’s lips to her neck, cradling it as she dipped her head lower. Her lips pressed against Clarke’s, a soft sigh escaping them both.

_Flash._

The two pulled back and saw a man that Lexa found vaguely familiar.

A reporter…from back home?

“Lexa! There are rumours that you’re here with your girlfriend. Is this her?”

Another flash went off.

Lexa looked at Clarke who seemed dazed by the flash.

Why would this reporter think Clarke was her girlfriend?

Well, they were kissing.

But then something popped up in her mind.

_“I just want us to be on the down low until I’ve established myself more.”_

_Lexa frowned at her girlfriend._

_“Why?”_

_All Lexa wanted to do was go on nice dates with her girlfriend. All she wanted to do was not hide that she was dating Costia Greene. She wanted to go to her plays and cheer the loudest._

_“Because baby, if everyone knows I’m dating you, I’m just going to get a bunch of roles in films that aren’t because of my acting, it’ll be because I have a connection to you. I don’t want that,” Costia sighed._

_Lexa exhaled back but she relented. It was a fair point._

_“Okay, how long will we be like this?”_

_Costia shrugged with a half-smile._

_“It takes as long as it takes.”_

And just like that, she felt a surge of bitterness sweep through her as she stood before the reporter.

She looked back at Clarke who seemed to recover from the dizzying flash. She held the girl close to her body.

“This isn’t my girlfriend,” Lexa spoke, trying her damn hardest to not slur so the reporter would take her seriously.

“I’m going to marry this girl.” Lexa said with a haunting conviction Clarke didn’t think she could muster being as wasted as they were right now.

With that, Lexa yanked out the velvet box from her pocket and pulled the ring out of it, tossing the box on the ground.

She held the ring, brining up Clarke’s left hand and eyed the girl with a burning passion as she slipped the ring on.

Clarke was stunned.

She looked down at the ring, finding it startling that it fit her finger for one, but also that it seemed to suit her.

“Say yes,” Lexa murmured to her quietly.

The blonde looked up at those haunting green eyes, those eyes that looked at her.

“Yes,” she heard herself whisper.

With a grin, Lexa surged forward, pushing their lips together roughly as more flashes went off at them.

“Say yes,” Lexa mumbled against her lips again.

_“Yes.”_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\----

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Clarke was so soft, but there was a firmness to her as Lexa greedily roamed her hands over the blonde’s form.

She lay completely overtop Clarke as she moved her lips over and over Clarke’s, pushing deeper into her. She nearly moaned embarrassingly loud when she felt a tongue run alongside her bottom lip. Hands roamed up the sides of Lexa’s body, moving over to the curve of her back, slipping right under it.

A shiver ran right through Lexa and she suddenly sat up, straddling Clarke under her.

“Clothes,” she mumbled.

“Too much clothes.”

Lexa lifted herself slightly so she could pull Clarke’s dress up, revelling in all the bare skin that was being exposed. She tossed the dress carelessly across the room, her pupils widening as if to take all of Clarke in. She was happy to find Clarke didn’t wear a bra with the dress she wore, but Lexa made quick work of the girl’s underwear.

She couldn’t help herself as she lowered herself, her lips dragging a hot trail starting from Clarke's collarbone, fighting the urge to smirk when the blonde’s stomach when taunt as she brushed her lips over it.

Apparently, she wasn’t being as discreet about her smugness when she found herself flipped underneath Clarke in an instant. Clarke rested between her legs, her pelvis pressed up against Lexa’s center. The blonde ground into her slowly and the moan that escaped her lips completely blindsided her.

“I think your clothes should be off too, shouldn’t it?” Clarke’s low velvety voice made Lexa want to roll her eyes to the back of her head.

Shit, nothing should ever sound that hot.

Lexa nodded eagerly; at this point she would’ve nodded to anything Clarke said. The girl above her sat more upright, bringing Lexa’s legs to stretch wider on top of Clarke’s thighs.

She unbuttoned her blouse so agonizingly slow it made the brunette want to just rip the damn thing off. When the blouse was unbuttoned, Clarke spread the shirt open, eyeing the lacy white bra Lexa wore underneath.

Leaning down, Clarke pressed her lips openly to the top part just before the bra, sucking and then nibbling before repeating the process. When she leaned back, she smirked and dear God, Lexa didn’t think the girl could get any sexier.

She tried to put her hands onto the blonde when they were immediately pinned back down to the bed. Clarke looked down at her with the smirk still on her lips.

“Nuh uh,” she said.

“Right now, you’re under _me_.” She emphasized the last part.

“You’re _mine_ to appreciate,” Clarke lowered herself more and more until she was lying flat between Lexa’s legs and their faces lined up. Her hands held down Lexa’s above her head and she pushed herself to grind into Lexa’s center.

The moan Lexa let out was embarrassingly needy.

She felt Clarke smile smugly on her lips.

“Be good,” Clarke said as she slowly moved her hands away from Lexa, but the brunette kept them in place in case Clarke really stopped.

“And I’ll make sure you feel _really_ appreciated.”

Clarke’s hand dipped into Lexa’s pants, her fingers running down the brunette’s center through her underwear.

 _“Fuck, you’re so wet.”_ Her fingers came back out and Lexa whimpered, wanting them to go right back down there.

She felt hot kisses leaving a trail, fingertips following down the sides as Clarke’s head went lower and lower. When Clarke reached Lexa’s pants, she unbuttoned them roughly, as if she couldn’t be bothered to be slow anymore. She pulled them down with conviction and tossed them off the bed. She seemed to pause for a moment to appreciate the matching underwear she wore before looping her fingers through the side and pulled them down, going to the same place her pants were.

A shudder passed through the brunette when she felt the cold air hit her center and it didn’t help when Clarke’s face was so close as well.

Clarke hummed, her finger running through the folds experimentally.

Lexa’s breath hitched. She couldn’t help it, her hands moved down to tangle themselves into Clarke’s hair gently.

Using her two fingers, Clarke pressed against Lexa from the bottom, spreading the folds as she ran her fingers upwards. She pushed her tongue against the brunette, flattening it and gave Lexa a firm stroke.

A low hum came out of Lexa. Fuck, Clarke’s mouth was a hot inferno and Lexa didn’t know if she was going to last very long against it. She swore every time Clarke’s tongue ran over her clit, or when she sucked on it, it was going to be her undoing.

Just as she thought she was about to come, Clarke stopped.

Lexa almost screamed in frustration.

It was nearly painful how hard Lexa’s nipples were and Clarke seemed to try to make up from stopping what could’ve been her much needed orgasm by undoing her bra with a quick pull with her finger and pushing the undergarment up. Her hot breath ghosted over her nipple before her warm mouth onto it. Her other hand went up to get Lexa’s other breast into her hand as she squeezed it firmly into her hand, pressing up she did so. Her tongue swirled around Lexa’s hardened nipple and Lexa closed her eyes tightly.

Clarke tugged on the nipple until she released it with a sound ‘pop’ as she looked into Lexa’s eyes.

The piercing blue eyes stunned Lexa for a moment, but she didn’t have time to get lost in them as Clarke came crashing down on her, lips pressed against hers harshly. They moved with fervour.

The little noises Lexa made was driving Clarke mad.

Her body tighten as Clarke entered her with two fingers off the bat, but it wasn’t long that Lexa was moving her hips with the pace the blonde set. There was that familiar coiling happening in her stomach. Clarke’s free hand went to the back of Lexa’s head, grasping at the hair, pulling it back and breaking their kiss.

Clarke could feel Lexa beginning to pulsate around her fingers with each pump. She attached her lips against Lexa’s neck, kissing and sucking on a patch the brunette particularly found sensitive.

 _“Fuck,”_ Lexa whimpered, her eyes glistening with tears. When Clarke’s thumb swiped up and pressed against her clit, she unravelled immediately. Her orgasm washing through her body as she tensed, spilling her juices into Clarke’s palm. The way her hair was being pulled heightening the pleasure as she felt her body relax, coming down from the high.

Clarke eased her grip from Lexa’s hair, gently pulling out of Lexa. The brunette’s eyes darkened as she watched Clarke bring those fingers into her mouth, sucking it clean off.

“You’re _very_ good,” Clarke purred and Lexa couldn’t tell if the blonde was referring to her behaviour or her taste.

Lexa could feel Clarke’s own wetness dripping down onto her thigh. Lexa used the moment of Clarke being distracted gazing at her to push her hip up, flipping them so the blonde was back underneath her.

She took off her shirt that hung off her shoulder and her bra as she placed her hands beside Clarke’s head.

“I’ll show you who’s good,” she mumbled. Clarke let out a sweet giggle and Lexa was not having any of that. She went down for another kiss, nibbling on the girl’s bottom lip, pulling at it slightly.

“I’m not done with you, _Clarke._ ”

The way Lexa said her name, the _k_ more enunciated made Clarke shiver.

It was good.

It was very good.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\----

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The sun was hitting Lexa’s face and she began to stir at it.

Oh, _God._

She had a blearing headache.

She almost preferred if someone just split her head open right now.

 _‘What happened last night?’_ She wondered offhandedly.

She distinctly remembered being stood up—oh there goes that bitterness tightening her chest, and then being at the bar.

The bar.

Where she met a blonde.

And then—

She turned over and saw a mass of blonde hair splayed out around the pillow, but the face covered by the blanket.

Lexa was internally screaming.

No.

She didn’t.

She wouldn’t.

Not to Costia.

She looked under the blanket to find them both buck-naked.

She whipped her head back out, putting the blanket back down.

“FUCK!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Disclaimer: I do not own The 100 or anything other than the words I put together through this fic.  
> First of all, gotta give some credit as I was inspired by the idea of a fake marriage/dating AU through the drama, "Fated to Love You", no worries, I will be going a different direction.  
> This is my first Clexa fic out of the 700 fics I have planned, my goddd. I'm literally just crying the entire time just so much feelings. Kudos, comments, whatever...lit.
> 
> Also be worried as I have the worst updating pattern ever, but I confidently say I finish everything I start.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The consequences, the dramatics, and the karma (fuck Finn).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know. I have this bad habit of updating at really long intervals. I'm trying to be better, I promise YIKES. Also, looking for a beta :) As usual, comments, kudos...whatever, love it all!

Clarke woke up startled when she heard screaming from the girl next to her. She shot up immediately to see if something was wrong and regret immediately flowed into her as she felt her head pound. She groaned as she put her hand up to her eye as if to stop it from exploding inside her head. 

The continuous stream of loud profanities was not helping with the pounding, that much Clarke knew. She turned over to the person beside her to give her a piece of her mind.

“Oh my god, please shut the fuck up.”

Clarke watched as Lexa—she recalled—whip her attention her, a burning fury in her eyes. 

“Wha—what the hell are you doing in here?!” 

Clarke sighed as she got up from the bed, the sheets falling from her naked body forcing Lexa to hurriedly look away. The blonde looked at the clock, swearing to herself as she began to  pick up strewn clothes from the floor finding almost everything but her bra. 

“Sorry, I’d like go over the details of last night but I have to go. Basically, I’m naked, you’re naked, we were drunk…what do you think happened?” Clarke didn't mean to be so sarcastic and snippy, but her head was pounding and just remembering why she ended up naked with a stranger was enough to bring out Asshole Clarke

Lexa stared unbelievingly at the girl but had nothing to say as she watch the blonde finish dressing herself and ran out without saying another word or even looking at Lexa.

She fell back on the bed, looked at the clock.

_‘Already one?’_

Sighing, she looked at the ceiling.

_‘Fuck, I can’t believe I slept with someone else.’_

She closed her eyes, trying to recall as much of last night as she could.

All she could remember was Costia standing her up once more, her drinking at the bar and then Clarke…Clarke showing up and they drank recklessly together.

Then there was kissing and groping…they left the bar…

There was a reporter taking pictures of them…

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

“FUCK!” Lexa exclaimed, bringing her palms to press into her eyes.

She fucked up, she really fucked up.

Lexa tried to will her brain to tell her she was remembering things wrong. She did NOT propose to a stranger. Getting dressed, she tried to think of what she was going to tell Costia when something caught her eye on the ground.

Clarke’s bra. 

Groaning, Lexa picked up the garment and ran out of her room to see if she could catch the girl still. She ran down the hallways not spotting the blonde anywhere and decided to check the lobby. She scrunched the garment into a tight ball so it wasn’t so conspicuous when she walked through. 

Low and behold, she found the blonde at the counter looking visibly upset holding her credit card as she talked to the clerk. As Lexa walked closer, she could start to hear the conversation.

“What do you mean I have $2000 owning in room service?”

“I’m sorry, ma’am, but it says here you used all these services last night.”

Lexa stopped at a respectable distance as she didn’t think it was a good time to interrupt and give the blonde back her bra. She watched as Clarke excused herself from the clerk to turn around, pulled out her phone and tapped on it furiously. Her eyes widened at whatever she was looking.

Out the corner of her eyes, she saw a man with long shaggy hair down to his neck starting to approach Clarke. The blonde seemed to notice as well as she whipped her head up, her eyes with a fury anger as she looked towards the man.

“What the hell, Finn! You’re just going to max out my credit card and throw it back on the bed when you’re done with it?” 

Clarke was trying to keep her voice down as to not cause a scene but it was incredibly hard as she was trying to contain herself from murdering him. Finn held his hands slightly up as if he was surrendering as he stood in front of her.

“Chill out, Clarke. We ca figure it out when we get back, you have another credit card, right? I got bored as hell waiting for you to come back. Dinner wasn’t going to hold me over the amount of time you were gone.”

A white hot burning fury seep through Clarke. 

“Oh, you were waiting for me, huh? That’s weird. Usually when you wait for me, your hand isn’t down some other fucking girl’s panties!”  

Shock registered through Finn’s face before it turn back into a petulant 10 year old child. He crossed his arms defensively but seemingly didn’t have anything to say to that. Clarke sighed as she raised her hand to rub it over both her temples.

“Whatever Finn, let’s not do this anymore. Just give me back my money and we can just go our separate ways.”

Finn scoffed.

“I don’t have to give you anything. You’re constantly working, even though you’re not getting paid. I spend all my time waiting around for you. Do you know how many nights I cancelled plans because you said you were going to be home and then you never came home? Even the times I spend with you, you always get asked to come in and you say yes! How about some compensation for all my wasted time?”

The still emotion took over Clarke’s face as she listened to Finn. She bit her tongue knowing it was true, but Finn could never understand. 

“Don’t you know how selfish you are, Clarke? Even on this damn trip you spent money on, you said it was for us and you ran off again. Who the hell could ever spend their life with you, Clarke?"

A thin layer of tears misted over her eyes, so she looked away to the side to hide it from Finn. Her expression turn to shock as she locked eyes with Lexa.

The brunette’s hair was unkempt still from this morning as she wore a silk camisole, the same pants she wore last night, but a long cardigan to cover more of her body.

Her eyes though.

Her eyes were set ablaze with fury as she passed over her to look at Finn. She began to walk forward, her face turning to an expression she’s not sure she’s seen on Lexa last night.

“Clarke,” she said smoothly, the rough enunciation on the ‘k’ made her shiver. 

Finn turned to look over as Lexa stood next to Clarke, bringing her body to face her.

Holding out Clarke’s bra, Lexa gave a sultry smile and visibly let her finger from her other hand brush against Clarke’s.

“Think you might’ve forgotten something,” she said teasingly. 

Lexa turned her head and lazily glanced over at Finn. He immediately tensed and became defensive in posture.

“Hnn,” she hummed unimpressive, as if she suddenly understood everything about him, like it was obvious in some way.

Finn turned to Clarke and scoffed at her.

“Look at you, acting all high and mighty when you’re just a cheater too. Fuck you, Clarke.” 

Finn turned around and left without another word. 

Lexa looked at Clarke who hadn’t said anything, just holding her bra and staring straightforward. She sighed and turned to the front desk man.

“Switch Clarke’s room keys. We don’t want that buffoon to be able to enter and go in her room as he pleases.”

The man nodded and began to type away and grab out new room keys.

She looked over at Clarke who was now looking at her in confusion.

“For someone who was really sassy while leaving my room, you’re pretty quiet when you’re getting yelled at.”

Clarke just pursed her lips and shrugged, although rather pathetically.

“He’s not wrong though. I don’t spend time with him and even though he deserved it, I cheated on him too.”

Gritting her teeth, Lexa grabbed Clarke and began to drag her off. Clarke tumbled slightly before catching her footing as she followed along.

“W-What are you doing?”

Lexa didn’t turn around to look at her as she continued to drag Clarke off.

“I’m so sick of people treating us like shit and expecting us to feel bad and grovel.”

Clarke’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Okay…that doesn’t really explain where you’re taking me.”

Lexa dragged her nearly to the opposite end of the lobby where shops were located and stopped in front of a boutique that clearly looked to be outside of Clarke’s price range.

“The hotel is hosting a private charity tonight and it’s sponsored by my company. Everyone in the hotel can pay fifty dollars in US to get in and there will be some very wealthy people there. They’re provided with snacks and there’s a bar to get drinks. Nearly everyone is the hotel will be going. Finn might be there and that’ll be your chance to show him what he messed up with. If he’s not there, I’ll make sure you have the time of your life.”

Without saying anything else, Lexa pulled Clarke in where they were met by two women in their thirties wearing a dark blue suite with a skirt and the other in a dark red. Lexa lightly pushed Clarke forward to the women.

“Please make her look stunning. I want the perfect dress for her with the right necklace and earrings, and her hair done.” 

The one wearing the dark blue came forward and ushered Clarke to come with her and placed her in a dressing room.

Lexa, on the other hand, let the woman in the red know exactly what she wanted to wear and type of accessories along with her hairstyle.

After about an hour in, Lexa realized Clarke might take longer than she thought. She ordered a quick lunch to be delivered into the shop so they could eat before going straight to the event. The time passed by and Lexa was sure she was about to die from boredom. She must’ve read all the magazines by now. She went back to her room quickly to grab her phone and remembered she should probably text Lincoln about a change of plans for tonight since he was already back in DC.

As she was finishing her text to Lincoln and pressing the send button, she heard the curtains move to the side with a swish and sound of metal scraping lightly. She looked up and watched as Clarke stepped out in a backless heart-shaped black dress that came down just past her knees. A silver band embedded with diamonds came around her front matching her shining silver shoes. 

Lexa’s mouth opened into a small ‘O’ as her eyes glazed over Clarke’s entire being. Her bangs bobby pinned up and her hair curled and tied up into a ponytail, swaying back and forth as she turned and looked over her back.

“Is it…too much?”

Lexa didn’t answer, she was too busy looking at the exposed skin and the sharpness of Clarke’s shoulder blades.

Skin that she touched.

Her hand twitched.

“Lexa?”

Lexa snapped her eyes back up.

“What? I mean, yes, you look fine, I mean great, I mean—let’s just go.”

Lexa held her hand out to Clarke, who stared at her with an eyebrow raised and accepted the hand gently. Looking at the time, Lexa asked if Clarke wanted something to eat again before heading there. They would have to head to the event first to make sure everything was on good time. They made a pit stop at the cafe in the hotel and Clarke tried her hardest to refuse Lexa from paying anymore.

The dress alone was probably worth her liver. 

“Clarke, it’s coffee and a bagel. I highly doubt you will break my bank.”

“But it’s everything else on me! Even the makeup! This is probably more than my organs.”

The sound of Lexa’s laughter made Clarke’s stomach turn a little and she was thinking it was just because she was hungry.

“I think you should bargain a little more for your organs.”

Clarke bit her lip and sighed. She was hard-pressed to win against Lexa if she wanted to do something. She looked over again.

“Lexa, put that down! I don’t need coffee  _and_ sparkling water!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

\----

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The nerves were starting to come up again. Her hands were trembling and was trying to make sure her heart wasn’t going to jump out her chest and make a run for it. They were on their way back to the event as it was going to start soon. They had spent a couple hours checking on the setup initially and then had some drinks.

“Clarke, relax. Why are you trembling?”

She shrugged.

“I don’t know. I guess…I guess I don’t want to see him again. I feel humiliated. I paid for this whole trip and then I worked the entire time, he slept with someone else, and I slept with you. I feel…stupid.”

Lexa put her hand on Clarke’s shoulder and pulled the girl to look at her.

“You’re not stupid, Clarke. We’ve all done things to try to make something work.”

Clarke sighed.

“You’re right. I mean, I might not even see Finn tonight anyways. He might be too busy drinking with the college girl and at a bonfire.”

Lexa hummed.

“Well, I actually saw him step in earlier.”

Clarke frowned before shaking her head.

“Well, I guess it’s not like anything crazy is going to happen. He’ll see me, he will hopefully feel like shit, and we can call it a night.”

“Yeah…about that…”

 

 

 

 

 

 

\----

 

 

 

 

 

 

Finn was having a great time. Tara, the girl he met on the trip, was a blast. She was wonderful and her friends were welcoming too. They were currently standing near the stage and having drinks together, talking about how the trip had been so fun. Tara had initially asked Finn why he was here by himself, but he told her it was because he was just looking for a bit of a getaway before returning to work. They were laughing about some professor when the room began to get a little quieter. They directed their attention to see what was the cause of it and his eyes widened into saucers.

There was Clarke, looking stunning as hell, walking and laughing with that same girl from earlier.

“Wow, she’s even more stunning than I thought,” one of the guys said.

Finn ripped his eyes away from Clarke to look back into the group.

“Who?” He asked nervously.

They group looked at him strangely as if he should’ve known.

“Alexandria Woods? She’s the one sponsoring this charity. She’s insanely big back home. She runs one of the largest biotechnology corporations, I’m surprised you don’t know her.”

Tara looks over once more, almost sighing.

Fuck Clarke, honestly. 

 

 

 

 

 

\----

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I honestly can’t believe you did this!” Clarke whispered, almost seething at Lexa as they walked off to their table. She couldn’t even be worried about Finn at this point. There was something much more embarrassing in store for her.

Lexa patted her hand gently as it was looped in and holding onto her arm as they entered the room together. All eyes were on them, and Lexa almost couldn’t even believe how well they looked together. It was amazing to see Clarke walk with her like she owned the place, her mannerisms so different than what she had seen of Clarke before. 

Lexa hushed her as they sat down, the hotel manager standing at the stage to indicate it was starting.

“They were short a person and it’s for a good cause, all the donations goes to the community and helps build schools.”

Clarke sighed dramatically, her stomach threatening to throw up everything she ate. She had saw Finn earlier who kept staring at her every time he was at the bar and at least she could feel good about that. He had looked totally pissed.

“Good evening, ladies and gentlemen,” the announcer spoke with an accent.

“Thank you all for coming and making it such a full room. We have much in store for tonight. We have a fun activity and giveaways at the end. Before that, I must get you all to stand and clap for our generous sponsor tonight: Miss Alexandria Woods!”

Lexa stood up from her chair and turned, giving a small wave and smile as everyone in the room clapped for her. She sat back down and the announcer cleared his throat. 

“This is a special evening and some of the finest ladies have volunteered to make it a special time. Tonight, you may bid for a special lady and have a complementary exquisite dinner together at our restaurant’s rooftop patio. All bids will go towards the donation. With that, please welcome our seven ladies!”

The women who had volunteered for the event began to stand up, and all of them were stunning. Clarke stayed in her seat until Lexa subtly elbowed her. She jerked and reluctantly stood up and made her way to the stage. She was the last girl to go up and she wasn’t sure she was thankful or if it made her more anxious.

Through the blinding light on the stage, she could sort of make out Finn sitting at his table, smirking at her and it was not the boy-charming smirk he used to give her. She knew this was going to be a disaster in the making. She could hear clapping and cheering as each girl left the stage.

The highest bid tonight was ten thousand dollars. 

That, in its own, was impressive. 

When it came to her turn, she tentatively walked up to the announcer who smiled at her, clearly recognizing her.

“Our next final contestant, is Miss Clarke Griffin. Tell us something about yourself.”

Clarke weakly smiled as she stared out into the crowd.

“Uh, I’m 25 and I think long walks on the beach are super cliche, so maybe we make inappropriate sand sculptures instead.”

She heard the crowd laugh and it loosened her nerves, especially when she saw Lexa chuckle and shake her head.

The hotel manager laughed as he pulled the the mic back to him.

“Please keep the sculptures away from innocent eyes. With that, let’s start the bid!”

"One thousand dollars!” 

She looked over and found a man who she could say was slightly above average, definitely still in college.

“one thousand five hundred!”

She whipped her head to the other side of room where another gentleman was sitting with what could be his friends, a little salt and pepper going through his head. 

It was silent for a bit and Clarke thought that would be the end of it before the corner of her eye caught some girls in maybe their early thirties, whispering and giggling before one shot her hand up.

“Two thousand!”

All of them cheered and Clarke definitely got this weird feeling they were looking for a wild night out—girl’s night and they needed one more person.

“Two thousand five hundred,” an old man sitting near the front croaked and Clarke tried to not visibly show her emotions as she looked at him.

She prayed just anyone would bid because the old man was chewing something and it definitely was not gum. He gave her a wink and she nearly threw up.

“Three thousand dollars!” The same gentleman with the salt and peppered hair spoke as he gave her a shining smile. She looked at him and could tell this was someone who was influential or rich down in the Bahamas as Lexa said they would come.

What threw her in a loop though, was when his friend sitting next to him raised his hand.

“Three thousand five hundred.”

They both looked each other in the eye before the salt and pepper guy raised his hand again.

“Four thousand!”

“Four thousand five hundred!”

Clarke was honestly astounded by the amount and increments they were bidding at. She looked at Lexa who gave her a smile, her eyes peering at the two men though. Just as the salt and peppered haired man was about to raise his hand again, a loud brash laughter rang through the room.

Everyone turned their heads to see who it was and Clarke felt herself pale when she realized it was Finn, standing in the back at the bar, his face lightly flushed. When he realized that all eyes were on him, he chuckled.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt like that. I just find it so hard to believe that Clarke up there, my ex-girlfriend by the way, is worth a bidding battle over.” He stood up straight, drink in his hand and dawdled closer.

“Clarke is a hypocrite. She pays for this whole trip in hopes to making up on never spending time with me as she constantly works—unpaid, and way too many cancelled plans I can’t even count that leave me hanging. We come on this trip and guess what folks? She’s gone the entire time. I guess my time isn’t worth anything to her. Should I bid to finally get time with her?”

Everyone turned to look at Clarke and she felt her face going pale with not knowing what to say. She couldn’t call Finn out and say he cheated, he would tell everyone that she slept with Lexa, putting the other girl in an awkward position.

It was quiet. 

No one would bid anymore and by the looks of it, the people who had bid looked regretful.

Feeling her body turn a hot red, she gripped her dress tightly and felt hot tears usher to her eyes. She closed them tightly and just prayed she could just disappear.

This was a stupid idea.

She should’ve just gone home.

She should’ve never tried to make Finn regret hurting her.

She was so s—

 

“ _Twenty_ _thousand dollars_ .”

 

Clarke snapped her eyes open. The voice was loud and clear. The word were prolonged and emphasized as if to make everyone in the room understand how much was offered.

She looked down right in front of her and saw Lexa sitting in her chair, eyes closed and arms crossed. Clarke was still gripping at her chest, her heart pounding and watery eyed when Lexa opened her eyes and stared at Clarke.

Lexa stood up and turned to everyone in the room, but making direct eye contact with Finn.

“What did you just bid?” Finn seethed.

Lexa shrugged.

“Twenty thousand dollars.”

Finn opened his mouth but Lexa cut him off.

“I highly doubt you can outbid me, in fact, it seem you actually owe money to Clarke. I’m quite sure you understand the consequences of credit card fraud, right?”

Finn turned red in the face.

“You fucking sle—”

“Do you have proof?” Lexa cut him off once more.

“I have proof. Did you know there’s surveillance cameras in the hallways and down at the beach? Did you know if the hotel manager pulls them up, they’ll see it’s you who opened the door to get all those room services? Did you know if we pull them up, they’ll see you walking down with another girl and doing what I’m sure are things you shouldn’t be doing with other girls? I’m sure there’s employees here who’ve seen you using her card at the bars, restaurant, stores, and I’m sure someone could verify you over the phone.”

It was dead silent and Clarke could see that Finn was getting angrier by the second after Lexa said that.

“If you pay it back right now and apologize to Clarke, I’ll let you go.” Lexa tilted her head slightly upward, daring Finn to say something.

Scoffing, Finn rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“I’m not going to pay Clarke back. Shouldn’t it be her fault for giving her credit card to me?”

Lexa clenched her jaw and her eyes shifted over to the manager who snapped his fingers immediately. Two security guards from the corners of the room rushed over and grabbed Finn by his arms, causing him to spill his drink all over himself.

“Hey, what are you doing? Let go!” Finn pulled back against them, but was held steady.

He looked to Lexa who stared at him with her eyebrow raised and Finn knew he would be in _real_ trouble if he didn’t do as she said. Lexa held up her hand and the two security guards let go of Finn who stumbled forward slightly. He quickly walked up to the stage before Clarke and looked at her. 

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled and looked away.

“Why are you sorry? What are you sorry for? Look Clarke in the eye. Look at who you hurt.” Lexa pushed.

Finn looked at Clarke who was staring at him with no emotion on her face. The only thing that could give her away was the way her lip trembled. Clenching his jaw, he thought about the past year with her. He finally relaxed his jaw and slumped in defeat with a sigh.

“I’m sorry, Clarke. I’m sorry that you spend your money to get us on this trip, and I was being an ass. I’m sorry, I didn’t wait for you and went off with another girl and cheated on you. I’m sorry I maxed out your credit card when you trusted me to just get dinner. I shouldn’t have betrayed you like that and I should've never taken your kindness for granted. I’ll make sure to transfer you the money when we get back.”

It was quiet and Lexa looked to Clarke who just stood there, no longer clenching her dress. Her lip was no longer trembling and she got off the stage to stand before Finn.

“Keep the money,” Clarke started, surprising everyone.

“This whole time, I kept feeling bad because I wanted to be a good girlfriend to you. I kept thinking that I wasn’t good enough, but you know what Finn?  _You’re_ the awful one. You’re not good enough for me and our entire relationship is only worth my credit card and if it means I’ll never see you again, keep it.”

Without waiting to hear a reply from Finn, Clarke turned and walked over to Lexa who stared at her with a proud smile.

“Unless someone decides to outbid you, wanna go get that dinner?”

Lexa looked over to the hotel manager who was startled and looked into the crowd.

“Going once? Twice? Done!”

Lexa began to lead Clarke out of the room while the announcer excitedly moved on to the giveaways. The voices got quieter and quieter as Lexa led her away to the hotel restaurant. She could faintly here a girl bitching at Finn and throwing her drink at him. 

It was interesting, she thought.

 

 

 

 

 

\----

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Thanks for that, you know,” Clarke said as they sat at the beach on the sand, shoes off, and a wine bottle shared between them. Dinner was easy and fun with all the conversations made between them. After that, they decided to just take it easy. It was about three in the morning and Clarke wasn’t sure if she wanted the night to end.

Lexa looked over to her, smiling at the way Clarke looked so relaxed. 

“It wasn’t really anything,” she shrugged casually.

Clarke turned over with her eyebrow raised.

“You just bid twenty thousand dollars on me so I wouldn’t be humiliated, that isn’t just anything.”

Lexa shrugged again.

“Well, actually it was for charity and donating looks good for my company, and I also can write it off at the end of the year and get it back. You not getting humiliated was just a coincidence.”

The way Lexa said it so nonchalantly let Clarke know the other girl was just joking and she playfully shoved Lexa.

“I take my thank you back, you’re ridiculous.” Clarke joked. Lexa smiled and chuckle before taking the bottle and taking a swig.

“This was a crazy weekend,” Lexa sighed. She was still going to have to figure out what to tell Costia.

Clarke seemed to perk up as she remembered something. She turned to Lexa, pulling the ring off her finger.

“Sorry, I totally forgot to give this back to you earlier.” Clarke dropped the ring back in Lexa’s palm and watched the other girl eye it pensively before sighing again.

“That’s alright, guess you’re not the only idiot here.”

Clarke quirked her lip in sympathy for Lexa and bumped her shoulder. 

“Hey, now that I’m not as plastered as last night and still coherent, I can tell you with confidence that you’re still beautiful and amazing. We had a good time and despite the crazy mess that happened, I’m still glad we met.”

Lexa turned her head and smiled at Clarke. The calm ease she felt was almost unnerving. 

“Yeah, I’m glad we met too.”

Standing up and dusting off her dress, Clarke held her hand out to Lexa.

“C’mon, we should call it a night.”

Nodding, Lexa let herself be helped up and also dusted off the sand.

They walked the distance back to their hotel in silence, letting the sounds of soft waves wash over them. When they made it back to the lobby, Clarke turned to her rocked once on her heels.

“I’ll make sure to return the dress back to the boutique so they can put it back on your card.”

Lexa shook her head.

“Keep it, for memory’s sake.”

Clarke smiled, “see you at check-out?”

After Lexa nodded, Clarke walked past her and into her room, her heart feeling heavy thinking it’d be the last time she’d ever see Lexa.

“Stupid,” she whispered behind closed doors.

 

 

 

 

 

\----

 

 

 

 

 

 

When the morning came, Clarke had already finished packing up all her belongings and started to head down to the lobby. She picked up her phone and began to dial Raven before she lost the Wi-Fi.

_“Clarke! You coming on your way home?”_

She was lugging her suitcase around and stood in front of the clerk who checked her out.

“Yeah, it’s been a crazy weekend. I can’t wait to be home,” Clarke sighed into the phone. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Lexa walking down, pulling her suitcase gracefully behind her.

_“Yeah? With Finn?”_ Raven’s tone made Clarke roll her eyes with fondness.

“Yeah, I have so much to tell you. Try not to kill him after I tell you.”

Clarke had to pull the phone from her ear when Raven started ranting about how she knew Finn was going to fuck up and whatever he did, she’ll make sure to blow his house up.

“Rave—Raven! Relax, please. Can you hold on a second?”

Clarke sighed and by the time Lexa stood before her, they shared a smile.

“Guess this is it?” 

Lexa nodded.

“I guess so. Take care, okay?”

Clarke nodding and quietly said the same thing back to Clarke. Just as Lexa was going to say something else, her cellphone began to go off. Pulling it out of her pocket, she looked at the screen and apologetically smiled at Clarke who shook her head.

“Hello, what is it?” Lexa said as she put the phone to her ear.

It seemed the exchange was unpleasant as Lexa’s face began to pale the longer it went on. When Lexa got off the phone and turned to Clarke.

“Everything okay?” Clarke asked with a tilt of her head.

Lexa shook her head.

“Listen…I need you to come home with me.”

 

Blink.

 

Blink.

 

_“What?”_ Clarke nearly yelled. She looked around the lobby and then back at Lexa who was facing the clerk.

Lexa finished checking out and began to usher Clarke out of the lobby and into a black car.

“Do I even get a say in this?” Clarke asked.

“No, and no time for questions, my flight is leaving soon and I have to get your ticket too. Let’s go.”

She picked up the phone to her ear again.

“Yeah…Raven? Change of plans.”


End file.
